Denkwürdigkeiten für die Kriegskunst und Kriegsgeschichte. (1817 - 1820)
link=Magazine|700px Inhaltsverzeichnis. Erstes Heft. Inhalt. Vorbemerkung. Seite 1 I. Operations-Journal des fünften französischen Armee-Corps im Feldzuge 1813. -- 3 II. Skizzirte Beschreibung der Sächsisch-Böhmischen Gränze. -- 44 III. Extrait du compte rendu par le Général Bernadotte, ex-ministre de la guerre de l'administration de ce département depuis le 15. Messidor an 7, jusqu'au 29. Fructidor suivant; présenté aux consuls de la république, le 1. Germinal an 8 de la république française, une et indivisible. -- 81 IV. Nachrichten des Grafen Schulenburg über seine Feldzüge in Pohlen und Sachsen in den Jahren 1703 - 1706. -- 110 Zweites Heft. Inhalt. I. Kriegsordnung des Markgrafen Albrecht I. von Brandenburg, Herzog in Preussen. (Mit einem Plan.) Seite 1 II. Operations-Journal des fünften französischen Armee-Corps im Feldzuge 1813. Zweites Fragment. -- 80 III. Originalbriefe aus der Brieftasche eines französischen Marschalls vor der Schlacht von Leipzig. -- 116 IV. Nachrichten des Grafen Schulenburg, seine Feldzüge in Pohlen und Sachsen in den Jahren 1703 - 1706 betreffend. (Fortsetzung und Schluss.) -- 135 V. Sur la situation militaire de Paris à l'approche des armées prussienne et anglaise en 1815. -- 241 Drittes Heft. Inhalt. I. Die Schlacht an der Katzbach am 26sten August 1813. Seite 1 II. Nachricht von den beiden Feldzügen der Kaiserlichen Truppen in Corsica während der Jahre 1731 und 1732. -- 46. III. Ueber den Feldzug von 1812 in Beziehung auf die Memoiren des Generals Vaudoncourt. -- 74 IV. Mémoire contenant un récit militaire et historique de ce qui est arrivé en Saxe, vers la fin de l'année 1745. -- 139 V. Tamerlan. -- 164 VI. Berichtigungen zu dem Werke: Tableau de la Campagne d'Automne de 1813 en Allemagne depuis la rupture de l'armistice jusqu'au passage du Rhin par l'armée française, par un officier russe. à Paris 1817. -- 261 VII. Ueber die Schlachten von Ligny und Belle Alliance, in Beziehung auf den Feldzug von 1815, von C. v. W. -- 228 VIII. Nachricht über den zweiten Uebergang der französischen Armee auf das linke Donauufer im Jahr 1809. (Nebst einem Plan.) -- 244 Viertes Heft. Inhalt. I. Geschichtliche Uebersicht des Feldzuges der Oesterreicher gegen die Franzosen im Jahre 1809. Seite 1 II. Ausgewählte Briefe aus der Correspondenz Friedrichs II mit dem Herzog Ferdinand von Braunschweig im Laufe des siebenjährigen Kriegs. -- 90 III. Officielle Berichte, den Feldzug von 1809 in Spanien betreffend. -- 172 Fünftes Heft. Inhalt. I. Uebersicht der Expedition in Portugal vom September 1807 bis zum September 1808, als zur Einschiffung des Corps von Junot. Aus öffentlich bekannten und handschriftlichen Nachrichten zusammen gestellt. 1818. Seite 1 II. Der Krieg in Ostindien im Jahr 1803, geführt mit zwei Armeen, die eine unter General Lake, die andre unter Generalmajor Wellesley, jetzt Herzog von Wellington. Nach Major Thorn. Nebst einer Karte -- 41 III. Officielle Berichte, den Feldzug von 1809 in Spanien betreffend. (Beschluss.) -- 87 IV. Die Schlachten von Grossbeeren und Dennewitz. (Mit einem Plane.) -- 154 Sechstes Heft. Inhalt. II. Ausgewählte Briefe aus der Correspondenz Friedrichs II mit dem Herzog Ferdinand von Braunschweig. im Laufe des siebenjährigen Kriegs. (Fortsetzung.) Seite 1 II. Ueber dies Stellung des Herzogs Wellington bei Mont St. Jean, in Hinsicht auf die Mittel, sich aus derselben mit Sicherheit zurück zu ziehen. -- 96 III. Nachrichten über die Gesandtschaftsreise des Lieutenants von der Golz zu dem Tartar Chan in den Jahren 1761 und 1762. IV. Das Gefecht bei Courtray am 31. März 1814. -- 134 V. Die Schlachten von Grossbeeren und Dennewitz. (Mit einem Plane). (Beschluss). -- 142 VI. Fragmente zur frühern Geschichte der preussischen Armee. -- 172 VII. Brief aus Rossbach an den dasigen Gutsbesitzer vom 8ten Nov. 1757. -- 188 Rezension. Kriegswissenschaften. Berlin, in d. Realschulbuchh.: Denkwürdigkeiten für die Kriegskunst und Kriegsgeschichte. Herausgeg. von einigen Officieren des Königl. Preuss. Generalstabs. Erstes Heft. 1817. 206 S. Zweytes Heft, mit einem Plan. 1817. 260 S. Drittes Heft, mit einem Plan. 1818. 250 S. Viertes Heft, mit einem Plan. 1819. 261 S. gr. 8. Plan und Zweck dieser in zwanglosen Heften erscheinenden Zeitschrift werden am besten durch folgenden Satz aus der Vorbemerkung charakterisirt: "Da die Kriegskunst in der Anwendung nichts anders als die Kriegsgeschichte selbst ist; so sind historische Aufsätze für eine militärische Zeitschrift von höherem Interesse als reine theoretische, ob sie (diese) gleich wegen des Fortschreitens der Kunst nicht ausgeschlossen bleiben dürfen." Diese Ansicht vielleicht mit andern Worten ausgedrückt, sollte jeden Herausgeber einer militärischen Zeitschrift, wenn er nützen will, leiten; die detaillirte Anzeige des Inhalts wird bey der vorliegenden erweisen, in wie weit derselben entsprochen worden ist. Erstes Heft. Operations-Journal des 5ten französ. Armee-Corps im Feldzuge von 1813. Erstes Fragment. Das Journal des Gen. Sebastiani ward auf dem Schlachtfelde an der Katzbach gefunden, war jedoch theilweis durch Nässe verdorben. Der hier mitgetheilte Theil reicht von der Formirung der Armee im Januar bis zum 2ten May inclusive; es ist nicht der wichtigste, aber interessant genug, und für den Geschichtschreiber sehr nutzbar; zu einigen Stellen hat die Redaction erläuternde Anmerkungen gefügt, welche, auf Angaben diesseitiger Augenzeugen beruhend, manche Ereignisse freylich in ein andres Licht stellen, als es die Absicht des französ. Generals in seiner officiellen Darstellung beabsichtigte. II. Skizzirte Beschreibung der Sächsisch-Böhmischen Grenze. Eine treue und leicht zu übersehende Darstellung dieses wichtigen Terrain-Abschnitts; wahrscheinlich vom verstorbnen K. Sächs. Major Lehmann, der in solcher Arbeit wahre Meisterschaft erlangt hatte. III. Extrait du Compte rendu par le général Bernadotte etc. presenté aux consuls de la république etc. Rec. erinnert sich genau, dieses interessante compte rendu aus einem sehr wichtigen Zeitpunkte (1800) bereits gelesen zu haben, ob im Mscpt. oder gedruckt, ist nicht zu entscheiden, ist aber das letztere -- wahrscheinlichere -- der Fall, so hätte es hier füglich wegbleiben können, denn bey beschränktem Raume muss man nur Neues geben. IV. Nachrichten der Grafen Schulenburg über seine Feldzüge in Polen und Sachsen in den J. 1703 - 6. man sehe das folgende Heft. frame Zweytes Heft. I. Kriegsordnung des Markgrafen Albrechts I, Herzogs in Preussen (mit einem Plan). Bruchstücke aus einer vom Markgrafen Albrecht verfassten Handschrift der Berliner Bibliothek. es mag schon interessant seyn, einmal zu erfahren, was unsre Vorältern in der Mitte des 16ten Jahrhundert in der Kriegskunst geleistet, indess 79 Seiten, welche diese Nachricht einnimmt, sind ein wenig viel, und konnten von der Redaction wohl zweckmässiger benutzt werden: denn Rec. ist nun einmal der Meinung, man müsse dem jungen Officier, der einen Theil seiner in der Regel geringen Geldmittel für wissenschaftliche Ausbildung verwendet, dafür auch etwas in die Hand geben, das ihn wirklich fördert. II. Operationsjournal des 5ten französ. A. C. u. s. w. Zweytes Fragment. Reicht vom 18ten May bis zum Eintritt des Waffenstillstandes, und ist wegen des Gefechts von Weissig und der Schlacht von Bautzen, die es umfasst, noch bedeutender als das erste. III. Originalbriefe aus der Brieftasche eine französischen Marschalls vor der Schlacht von Leipzig. Die meisten dieser Briefe sind Ordres aus Buonaparte's Hauptquartier an Macdonald, und Berichte von diesem; sie reichen vom 6ten Octbr. bis zur Schlacht von Leipzig, und diesen ganz vorzüglich dazu: um die Bewegungen Buonaparte's in jenem wichtigen Zeitabschnitte von seiner Stellung aus gesehen, zu beurtheilen. Vielleicht bekehren diese Briefe auch einige Leute, die Buonaparten gar zu gern auch das kriegerische Talent absprechen möchten; wir wollen nur eine einzige Stelle abschreiben, welche für uns wenigstens beweist, dass er sein Metier recht leidlich verstand (S. 132): Tous les renseignemens sont, que par une manoeuvre, que je ne puis comprendre, le corps du prince de Suede a passé la Saale et se dirige sur Mersebourg, de forte que le duc der Raguse n'a devant lui de la cavalerie. -- Si cette manoeuvre a pour but de nous prendre tous, j'y trouve une nouvelle preuve de folie que donne en ce moment le prince de Suede, puisqu'en attendant il livre l'armée autrichienne et celle de Wittgenstein à leurs seules forces. IV. Nachrichten des Grafen Schulenburg u. s. w. (Fortsetzung und Schluss). Wie dieser Aufsatz in seiner beträchtlichen Ausdehnung hier platz finden konnte, ist nicht recht einzusehen; wir haben wahrhaftig in der neuesten Kriegsgeschichte noch zu viele Stellen, welche belehrender Aufklärung bedürfen, als dass wir ein Jahrhundert zurückgehen sollten, um sie aufzusuchen: selbst die indirecte Belehrung, die man daraus schöpfen könnte, ist nicht gross; denn eine ganz veränderte Taktik und Kriegsführung gestattet keine Anwendung jener Ereignisse auf die unsrer Tage. V. Sur la situation de Paris à l'approche des armées prussienne et anglaise en 1815. Ein französischer Enragé hatte in einem eignen Büchlein bewiesen, wie schlecht es hätte den Siegern von Waterloo bey Paris ergehen müssen, und über Verrath geschrieen, weil es nicht so gegangen. Das alte Lied der Franzosen nach Unglücksfällen! Hier wird nun eine, wie es scheint erst ins Französische übersetzte, Widerlegung gegeben; solche Faseleyen, wie sie der Franzos vorgebracht, verdienen dergleichen kaum, obwohl nicht zu leugnen und aus der Widerlegung selbst indirect zu entnehmen ist, dass die Bewegung nach St. Germain unglaublich gewagt war; -- Buonaparte noch an der Spitze der Armee würde sie schwerlich ungestraft haben hingehen lassen. Drittes Heft. I. Die Schlacht an der Katzbach. Im Ganzen eine schätzbare Darstellung, einzelne Angaben zur Discussion zu bringen, ist hier nicht Raum und vielleicht überhaupt jetzt noch nicht an der Zeit. II. Nachrichten von den beiden Feldzügen der Kaiserl. Truppen in Corsica währen der Jahre 1731 u. 32. Ein früherer Leser hatte in das vorliegende Exemplar neben der die Aufnahme rechtfertigende Einleitung bemerkt: "wozu soll's? Ausschuss über die zerstreute Fechtart? Wer nicht in Linien fechten kann, schiesst einzeln, und läuft davon, wenn er kein Herz hat." Accedo. III. Ueber den Feldzug von 1812 in Beziehung auf die Memoiren des Gen. Vaudoncourt. Eigentlich ein mit Räsonnements durchflochtner Auszug aus diesem Werke, dessen Angaben hier und da berichtigt werden, schätzbar für jeden, der V's Buch nicht hat, oder nicht ganz durchlesen mag. "Strategische Anstalten Buonaparte's?" -- "Bewundrungswürdige Vorsichtsmaassregeln?" -- Bey den abgezognen Resultaten wäre es in Nr. 3. gut gewesen, zugleich zu zeigen, wie es eine geschlagne Armee anzufangen hat, um dem Sieger die Subsistenz abzuschneiden, und das ganze 4te passt wohl nur auf ein Land, wo die "Vernichtung der Vorräthe" überhaupt möglich ist, d. h. auf ein wenig bewohntes, wenig angebautes und sehr grosses. IV. Memoire contenant un récit militaire et historique de ce qui est arrivé en Saxe, vers la fin de l'année 1745. Ist 1748 unstreitig Interessanter gewesen als 1818. V. Tamerlan. Einer der vorzüglichsten Aufsätze der ganzen Sammlung, da natürliches Talent verstärkt durch grosse Erfahrung im Kriege, entscheidend und von allen Zeitaltern mit Nützen zu betrachten ist. Es wird hier ein Abriss von Timurs Leben, seinen militärischen Anordnungen und Grundsätzen gegeben, gezogen aus dessen Denkwürdigkeiten, die aus dem Mongolischen ins Persische, dann von Langles ins Französische übertragen worden sind, aus dem nun wieder der Vf. übersetzt hat. VI. Berichtigungen zu dem Werke: Tableau de la Campagne d'automne de 1813 etc. Man weiss, wie gewaltsam der Autor der "infalliblen Strategie" mehrere Ereignisse dieses Feldzugs entstellt, wie er besonders der preussischen Armee so oft die gebührende Anerkennung vorenthalten hat; er wird hier gründlich und nicht ohne Humor abgefertigt; die Angabe, dass Hr. v. Butturlin, Jomini's Lobredner, Verfasser des "Tableau" sey, ist wohl nur ein höflicher Spass. VII. Ueber die Schlachten von Ligny und Belle Alliance in Beziehung auf den "Feldzug von 1815 von C. v. W." Zunächst gegen einige in diesem Buche enthaltne Kritiken gerichtet, die freylich nicht Allen gefallen können, dann gehts weiter in mehrfache Erörterungen, mit denen uns herum zu tummeln der Raum mangelt; S. 230. bey Vierzehnheiligen fehlt uns das tertium comparationis. Ob das "getheilt marschiren und vereinigt schlagen" eine so entschieden vortreffliche Sache ist, und einem tüchtigen Feldherrn gegenüber nicht leicht zum: "getheilt marschiren und getheilt geschlagen werden" wird? ich dächte, wir hätten etwas ähnliches bereits erlebt. VIII. Nachricht über den zweyten Uebergang der französischen Armee auf das linke Donauufer im J. 1809. (Mit Plan). Genaue Aufzählung der Brücken und ihrer Bestandtheile, Detail über die eingeschwenkte Schiffbrücke, welche damals echt französisch als eine Art Wunderwerk verkündet ward, obwohl die Sachsen es 1730 auch schon gekonnt. Viertes Heft. I. Geschichtliche Ueberschrift des Feldzugs der Oesterreicher gegen die Franzosen im J. 1809. (Der Hauptarmee in Deutschland nämlich bis zum Vorabend der Schlacht von Aspern). Ein zweckmässiger Auszug aus Stutterheim's bekanntem Buche, so weit dieses reicht, dann hat der Vf. Quellen benutzt, über die er sich am Schlusse des Aufsatzes äussern will; sie müssen sehr vollständig gewesen seyn, und Rec. glaubt, dass die schon gedrückte, aber nicht ausgegebne 2te Abtheilung des ersten Bandes von dem nur genannten Werke sich darunter befinde. Sehr angemessen sind in einer Beylage die Veränderungen in der Organisation (Composition) der einzelnen Corps, wie sie nach und nach Statt fanden, aufgeführt: denn des Detachirens und Wiedereinrückens ist in dieser funesten Campagne kein Ende. Der sogenannte Plan ist eine Tabelle in Steindruck, über die Bewegungen und Gefechte der einzelnen Abtheilungen; der Vf. erlaubt uns dadurch einen Blick in sein Attelier, der zu einer Zeit doppelt erfreulich ist, wo man Kriegsgeschichte wie Romane zu schreiben pflegt. II. Ausgewählte Briefe aus der Correspondenz Friedrich II. mit dem Herzog Ferdinand von Braunschweig im Laufe des siebenjährigen Krieges. Die hier mitgetheilten Briefe aus den Jahren 1756 u. 57 sind sowohl wegen bedeutender darin geschilderter Kriegsereignisse, als durch die Persönlichkeit ihrer Verfasser, und deren gegenseitigem Verhältniss sehr interessant; aber sie enthalten auch gar manche ewige Grundwahrheiten des Kriegs, und die "Strategen," die sie lesen, müssen sich billig wundern, wie man so etwas, 40 Jahre ehe ihr grosses Geheimniss erfunden ward, ganz plan habe hinschreiben können. Es ist sehr schade, dass Friedrichs Briefe gleich vor der Schlacht bey Rossbach abschneiden: denn man ist neugierig zu sehen, wie Er den glänzenden Sieg gesehen, und gegen den Herzog dargestellt haben möge. III. Officielle Berichte, den Feldzug von 1809 in Spanien betreffend. Uebersetzt aus dem Buche: A history of the campaigns of the british forces in Spain and Portugal, London 1813. Voran geht eine gedrängte Uebersicht des Feldzugs, dann folgen die officiellen Papiere, welche mit der Instruction für Wellington beginnen, und mit dessen Bericht über die Schlacht von Talavera de la reyna schliessen. Gewiss mit recht vielen Lesern wünschen wir, dass diese verdienstliche Arbeit fortgesetzt werden möge: denn nicht Alle verstehen englisch, und noch Wenigere sind im Stande, sich die theurern englischen Bücher selbst zu kaufen. Es würde dann nach und nach Licht über diese wichtigen Feldzüge! Man sieht wohl, dass nur sehr wenig fehlt, um diese Zeitschrift, dem innern Werthe nach, neben die Oesterreichische militärische Zeitschrift zu stellen; wer diese kennt weiss recht gut, dass diess kein geringer Lobspruch ist. Quellen und Literatur. *Denkwürdigkeiten für die Kriegskunst und Kriegsgeschichte. Herausgegeben von einigen Officieren des Königl. Preussischen Generalstabs. Berlin 1820, gedruckt und verlegt bei G. Reimer. *A. L. Z. Num. 139. JUNIUS 1820. Kategorie: Magazine